Hell's Forgotten Angels
by Midnightphoenix of the Haunted
Summary: At age 10 harry runs away from home. Many years later harry is at the top odf the Underworld and the leader of a massive gang. Meanwhile Dumbledore is in a tight spot with LV return...and there is only one person who can help  co-author Madman1502
1. Prolouge: Fuga: Nyx

**(4/7/12): edited it, less author notes, added some more description in parts-Nyx**

**Midnightphoenix-Nyx: **YAY! Its published! :D Are you Happy Nox? You've in bugging me to post this.

**(Madman1502)Nox: **:D YESSSS

**Flame of Fury: **Oh and in case you're wondering Nox is Nyx's friend from school and ironically the ONLY male (pause)One moment... Nox, ya you're a friend but _Why are you HERE?_

**Nox: **I'm the Co-Author

**Flame of Fury: **Oh.

**Harry: **any way, THIS IS _FAN_FICTION if Nyx (and Nox) owned Harry potter then WHY the hell is she here? Any way ON WITH IT!

**Prologue**

**FUGA**

_July 29__th__ 1988, 11:59 pm_

_#__4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey _

_Cupboard under the Stairs_

Bright Green eyes stared into the darkness, glazed slightly as they stared unseeingly. Pale fingers gripped tightly to the backpack fisted in his hand. A nest of messy black hair covered his forehead and ran into his eyes. The Hair only parted slightly on the right, showing a lightning bolt shaped scar. His skin was pale and he was dreadfully thin and had many bruises. The boys' name is Harridan James Potter.

An old alarm clock that no longer kept time properly (it was exactly 2 hours ahead no matter how many times you tried to adjust it) shown dimly in the 'room', its light not even penetrating the comforting depths of the darkness. The corner, although unseen, held cobwebs and spiders and the clutter around him was covered in a centimeter think inch of dust.

Harry blinked slowly, returning to his small world of reality. Squinting slightly, He glanced at the clock. Quickly he subtracted 2 hours form the time and found that it was 12:15 am. He sighed

~~~First Person POV~~~

I sighed heavily. It was past midnight and I had yet to sleep. I knew that I would need all the sleep I could get if my plan is to work.

You see, I'm going to run away from this house. I live with my Aunt and Uncle who have one son. When I was one, my parents got in a car accident and died, leaving me an orphan. After that I was sent here to my mother's sister's home. My aunt said that I was left on the door step in a basket with nothing but a letter and a blanket. I was a freak and worthless to her, nothing but an inconvenience. I hate whoever desided to leave me with them. I was never nurtured. I have almost no food. I didn't know I had a name besides "boy" until I started school. I had never been treated normally.

When I was 4 I started doing chores, mostly cleaning. I would weed the garden and wash the floors. By the Time I was 6, I was also dusting and cooking Lunch for my overweight cousin. Now that I am 10, I vacuum, cook most meals, weed the garden, dust, wash the floors, and wash the windows.

To put it simple, I am a slave. I get very little to eat and only wear old clothing that my cousin grew out of. Because of this I am a walking skeleton wearing a cloth bag. I wondered why no one cared. I knew this was abuse yet nothing has been done to help me. I am at the end of my rope and I need to escape this place…before a go insane or killed.

My grip tightened on the handle of the backpack that I held. In side were most of the things I would need. Opening it once more I felt around inside, counting off the contents in my head. The Clothes that I stole from the store were soft and warm unlike my current clothing. The blanket was thin but would still help during the cold nights. My hand brushed against four medium rectangles… books that I stole from the local library. They were about learning Latin, a so called 'Dead' Language. I don't know why but I just love the look and sound of the words. Below the other clutter were 3 water bottles, a banana, an apple, and a couple packets of cereal. I snaked my Hand back to the top, and paused. Slowly I brushed against the last object in the pack. It was a switch blade… originally it was my cousins' however he never uses it and will never notice if it is gone.

Sighing I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. "Don't worry." I whispered in my mind "By tomorrow I will leave this place and never return." And with that… I fell asleep.

~~~ _July 30__th__ 1988, 10:27 pm_ ~~~

Harry lay still in his cupboard. His eyes were glued to the dim clock as he strained his ears to hear any sounds in the house. It was silent. Taking in a breath, he reached out his hand towards the handle, pausing slightly as he gripped it. Shifting into a crouch, his backpack strapped to his back he slid out of the 'room'.

Harry treaded forward, wincing as he stepped on the floor, which let out a loud CREAKKK. He paused once more eyes wide as waited for the pounding of his uncle coming down the stairs. His breath was ragged. He would never get out if he was caught now. Minutes passed like hours as he waited. Everything was silent. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

Harry entered a hidden walk-in closet, and knelt. Before him lay a safe. Harry pressed his ear against it surface before moving the dial. He had learned by a High School student that stole money all the time from safes how to open them. He said that you would hear a clicking sound when it was on the right letter. Five clicks later, the door opened, revealing a mound of money. After an extremely awkward moment, Harry gripped a stack of 20 pound notes equaling 100 pounds **{= 161.19 US Dollars}** and stuffed them in his bag. He carefully closed the safe door, Harry walked out of the closet. He looked around and made sure everything looked the same before shutting the closet door and leaving the room.

Harry then went down to the hall till he came to the front door. He inhaled deeply. This was the door to his prison. This was the Door to the outside world. This was his escape. Smiling he gripped the handle and pulled it open. Fresh air and the sound of the night greeted him; street lights letting their dim light pierce the cookie cutter pattern of houses on Privet Drive. It was a short, yet glorious moment for Harry. Then; without looking back, he ran into the night leaving his past behind. Little did he know that he would never step foot in that house again.

End of Prologue

**Harry: **I Ran away?

**Nyx:** Yep

**Nyx's Mom: **What's going on here?

**Nyx: **Hey Mom!

**Mother of Law (Nyx's Mom): ***Leans over to look at computer screen* Oh your working on that story.

**Nox:** What's up with the name?

**Mother of Law: **Oh you must Madman that Nyx is always talking about. Anyway I'm a Lawyer.

*Harry Leaves Feeling unloved*

**Nox: **Hey Nyx? When will we show up?

**Nyx: ***Narrow's eyes in thought* Chapter 3 "Originalis Novem"

**Mother of Law: **Great name Nyx, any way, kids you need to get home

**Flame of Fury: **But…*who had been in a corner reading the chapter plans*

**Mother of law: **Come on you too, Time for bed

**Nyx: **Kay Mom

**Nox: **Alright, I need to get home, Bye *Leaves room, Flame of Fury follows*

**Nyx: **Bye People!

**Author:**** Midnightphoenix-Nyx **

**Co. Author:**** Madman1502-Nox**


	2. Chapter 1: Multiplicem Mentem: Nyx

**Nyx:** ya know what…screw the reviews.

*Nox walks into the room*

**Nox: **this fast?

**Nyx: **Yup.

**Nox: **WOW I thought we were slow writers (aka-you)

**Nyx: **Well theirs 2 of us we work together

**Nox: **oh…ya, But why post it in English class (last bit is ignored)

**Nyx: **Any way, thank-you to my wonderful nonexistent reviewers

**Flame of Fury: ***reading chapter plans* get it over with

**Nox and Nyx: **ALRIGHT, on with the story…

**Hermione:** I insist on a disclaimer: Nyx and Nox do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter One**

**Multiplicem Mentem**

_***"Latin"***_

August 13th 1988, 1:05 pm

Abandoned Alleyway, London

14 days after running away

It had been 2 weeks since I had run away from my Aunt and Uncle's home. The weather has been slowly getting over the weeks that I have lived on the streets. Shortly after getting out of the house, I had taken a taxi to London, and found a old warehouse near the river. My days have been filled with learning Latin and stealing food and other things. I was also learning the chain of command in the underworld, which gangs that were on top, which gangs that were wanted by the police, ect.

Currently is was in a alleyway, waiting for a person to pickpocket. My knife was hidden in my glove, ready to use if needed. Footsteps echoed through the ally; a man walk toward me, at ease and unafraid. I tensed. As he past I quickly slipped my hand through his pocket, snatching up some coins. I withdrew my hand, only to have it taken in a iron like grip.

_***"Let me go you fool!"***_I yelled in panic, not realizing that I was speaking Latin.

"I must say, you have guts kid." The man said eyes narrow

"LET. ME. GO." I growled getting ready to pull out my knife

The man looked me up and down. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Why should I?" I spat back

"Kid, I the leader of _the Kings and Queens…_" he said in a prideful yet tired voice

I let out a gasp. The Kings and Queens are a major gang. They had the second most control over the underworld after the Cobra's. If you offended a member of the gang then you had made yourself an enemy of the entire 'nation'.

"I…I'm…I'm really sorry sir." I stammered before holding out the coins that I stole.

"Nah… you can keep those. It not every day that someone has the guts to try and steal from me." He said before frowning "Infact kid, you're going to come with me."

I nodded, fear coiling itself in my stomach and gut. I shivered as he let go of my wrist. I wanted to run… I had just insulted one the greatest gang leader in Europe. Glancing at me he lead me through the streets before we came to a wall.

"Kid Welcome to the hide out of the King and Queens" He said before a door opened that would lead me to a new life.

~~ August 20th 1980, 1:47 am~~

7 days after being brought to the K&Q hideout

'Harry' smiled at the memory. Shortly after that he had found that Jack, the K&Q leader wanted him to join the gang. See an opportunity to turn things around for him, Harry quickly agreed. After that his name had been changed and was given a bed to sleep on for the first time in weeks.

The girls had insisted that _they_ must pick out a new name for him, not wanting the guys to give him a 'stupid' name. In the end after many cat fights, he was given the name Iskander which meant "defender of mankind" in Turkish. The said 'It seemed to fit because He looked like he wanted to be a Hero' and some sort of bullshit like that.

Iskander would never admit it, but he really did like the name. After the fight about his name he found out he would be trained by Jack in the 'arts' of living on the streets and fighting. Sighing with content, Iskander returned his focus on the Latin book in hand.

~~ August 20th 1980, 3:16 am ~~

About an hour later, Iskander felt his eyes start to droop. Fighting to stop the eyes from closing he closed his book and looked at the ceiling. Drowsiness covered him like a blanket and he fell into unconscious.

~~Unknown location~~

When Iskander awoke the first thing he realized was that it was cold. The second was that he was no longer in his room. Iskander leapt to his feet now fully awake. He frowned as he look around taking in his location.

He was in the yard of a large mansion. It was black with gold, red, silver, and blue trims. Guarding the door was two gold and silver Phoenix's, wings spread wind heads pulled back, ready to strike. Iskander paused.

"You have nothing to fear, Iskander." A voice rang around him. Slowly the wings of the Phoenixes parted and the door swung open.

Before him (Iskander) lay a grand hallway, decorated, however hidden in darkness. Eyes wide, Iskander crept through the halls, walking down dark hallways until he came to an entrance. Light shown under the door, a fire crackled happily inside. Iskander pause before he tugged on it and it swung open, revealing a brightly lit sitting room, couches and chairs littered it while a fire burned in the fireplace.

Ignoring his instincts he sat down, glancing around. Finally finding his voice he spoke.

"Who's there?"

"Us." 4 voices answered as four people appeared out of thin air. Iskander jumped.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He half-shouted as he reached for his knife…only to find it was not there.

"Relax boy. My names Erebus." The figure in the corner said. Iskander glanced at him. Erebus was nearly identical to him. He had mostly black hair, only parted with red streaks. Narrow eyes stared back at him, the color of blood and sharper than knives.

"Stop scaring him Erebus. By the way, my name's Archie." The person of the other side of the room said. Again he was identical, but more like Erebus than him. He looked strong and brave, golden locks mixed with his blacker-than-night hair. His golden eyes stared at his, a little arrogant and ready for fighting. Iskander wished he was brave like that.

"Don't start fight you two. Last thing we need is to scare him off with your ridiculous brawls." The third person said the one closest to Iskander.

"Shut up Aaron." Erebus snapped.

Aaron was different for other others. His (black) hair was longer than the others and slowly faded to silver instead of having long stripes of color. His silver eyes were wide and kind, shimmering with loyalty. He smiled at Iskander, as if he wanted to reassure him that he was safe.

"How about we all shut up?" the last person said, eyes finally lifting from his book. Iskander turned to him, having forgotten about him as he met the others. The boy then continued "My name' is Zeroun, but the others call me Zero."

Zeroun was the most different. He was about an inch shorter than the others. His hair was silver instead of black and had deep blue stripes. The ends of his hair was black though in was sometimes hard to notice. His eyes were the same deep blue as his hair though they sparkled with intelligence.

"Um…Hello…" Iskander said looking at them. "Where have you taken me?" he said looking around the room once more.

The four laughed, as if they were laughing a private joke. "Iskander, we haven't taken you anywhere… we're in your mind!" Archie said, still snickering. Iskander blinked.

"We're…in…my…Mind?" he asked

"Yup" Aaron answered this time, smiling. Iskander quickly decided that he liked Aaron best.

"Um wow…can you tell me why you're in my head?"

Zeroun smiled and said "Because we ARE you."

**Flame of Fury:** Dun Dun Duuunnn! *goes back to reading chapter plans*

**Nyx:** hmmm…hey Nox, should we leave it at that and keep them hanging?

**Nox:** a cliffhanger him let's see, what do you think Flame?

**Flame of Fury:** *still looking at chapter plans* it would be really cruel Nyx

**Nyx:** yea and? Anyway Nox, it your call my co-author.

**Nox:** How many words is this?

**Nyx:** 1243 words excluding our notes.

**Nox: **Cliffhanger.

**Nyx:** YAY! :D *Hugs Nox*

**Nox: **Nyx can you let go of me?

**Nyx:** Kay. *Lets go of Nox*

**Flame of Fury: ** Why does He get to decide?

**Nyx and Nox:** BECAUSE I'M/HE'S THE CO-AUTHOR !

**Flame of Fury: **SORRY

**Nyx and Nox: ** Good.

**Nyx: **Nox, let's go, we need to pay attention, Mrs. Bro's(our English Teacher) looking at us.

**Nox: **kay.

**Midnightphoenix-Nyx & Madman1502-Nox**

**Flame of Fury:** Read and Review, we know you like this story… Bye

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**\\ /**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 2: Maltiplicem Mentem part 2

**Nyx: **I know, haven't updated in 10 million years. School has been tiring and I'm what is being called a 'Junior-Senior'. I'm going to graduate early and go straight to college. I have already been accepted into my college so, full steam ahead. Currently (8:07am) I am at my High School (Chemistry Class). This chapter has been revised a lot… Anyway

**Nox:** I still can't imagine Senior year without you.

**Nyx:** I'll visit. You have forgotten that I know where you live…and have my own car.

Pointless disclaimer: I'm turning 17… and Nox is male… Think.

**Chapter Two and a Half**

**Maltiplicem Mentem (Part Two)**

("We're…in…my…Mind?" he asked

"Yup" Aaron answered this time, smiling. Iskander quickly decided that he liked Aaron best.

"Um wow…can you tell me why you're in my head?"

Zeroun smiled and said "Because we ARE you.")

Iskander's jaw fell as shock coursed through his core and settled in to his mind and bones. The words of his silver-haired look-a-like seemed to rock his world and bring his sanity to his knees. He couldn't decide if he was just insane or if this was real.

He became lost in thoughts until a loud boorish laughter filled the room. The one called "Erebus" was on his knees laughing hysterically. The black haired boy was crouched over, eyes shut as the never-ending stream of laughter bullied its way out of his mouth and into the air. The other three personalities simply stared at the insane boy as he began to do a wonderful impression of an insane hyena.

That wasn't to say that the others didn't have opinions on Iskander's reaction. Archie looked amused but more composed, despite personally wanting to fall over and scream with laughter.

Aaron was sympathetic and wished he could comfort the boy. It wasn't exactly every day you found out that you had 5 different personalities.

Zeroun was rational and merely wanted everyone to calm down. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry or laugh at the face Iskander had just displayed.

For Iskander, now that he had been awakened from his shock induced coma and started to glare at his third personality.

"Shut up!" he said, ears pink with embarrassment. He wished someone would just continue to explain.

Taking Iskander's outburst as his cue, Zeroun cleared his throat and looked at Archie with a raised eyebrow. A moment past where they simply stared at each other before Archie turned and kicked Erebus in the side…hard. The Black-and-red haired boy's eyes bugged out as his laughter was replaced with a choked murmur of pain. Red eyes glared upward at his Golden striped counter-part.

It was silent before Erebus got up and punched Archie in the gut…hard. What followed quickly became a full out brawl that was taken to another room. Silence fell only broken by the sounds of the two fighting in the other room.

Iskander paused before he asked "What do you mean?"

"Your mind is broken up into pieces. You have so many personality traits and power that one person couldn't handle it. So, when you were born, your mind was broken up into three different personalities." Zeroun Paused and looked at Aaron. He wasn't quite sure how to explain the next part. He was the smart technical mind. Not someone suited for emotional breakthroughs. That was Aaron's specialty.

"But, the trauma of your life only shattered your mind more." The soft spoken boy said looking up "The day your parents died your mind spilt again."

"… and after the years of abuse at the hand of our relatives only shattered our mind more" Zeroun finished looking at the main personality of their mind.

Iskander was blank. The world didn't make much sense anymore and he wasn't quite sure how to react. "How did my parents die." He finally said unsure how to feel about the new development.

It was then that Archie and Erebus re entered the room, bruised and looking more than vaguely ticked off.

Growling, he (Erebus) answered the question in the bluntest way possible "They got themselves murdered by a raging psychotic dark wizard."

This comment of coarse earned a strong, hard slap from Aaron who was usually gentle. "You're an ass Erebus… a real ass."

"What do you mean by wizard?" Iskander said, choosing to forget his parents for the briefest moments.

Erebus looked at the others and said "Since I have the most knowledge, I shall explain."

A pause. "Do not interrupt me. I don't care if you are my leading personality." He said, glaring at the staring Iskander. "Magic is real. Don't argue, it is real; end of story; Fact of life."

"The Wizarding world broke away and formed their own secret society and hid themselves. They are arrogant and lazy trufuly. They are living in the 1500's and are racist."

"They use magic for everything and think non-magical people (they call them Muggles) are inferior and lazy. It is ironic because 'Muggles' do everything by hand while they just use magic."

"They also discriminate between your family. People with only magical family members are called 'Pure-bloods'…inbred idiots if you ask me. For children who have one Muggle parent and one magical parent are named 'Half-bloods'. And then, there are 'Mud-bloods' or if you care about manners 'Muggle-borns'. As you can guess, they have purely non-magical families."

"Many wizards feel that Muggle-borns should not learn magic and are unworthy. Your mother was a Muggle-born."

"Now, 50 years ago, a dark wizard by the name of 'Voldemort' came into power. He believed in the whole blood-purity crap and made it his mission to eliminate all Mud-bloods. Voldemort formed a group called the 'Death Eaters' and started murdering any Mud-bloods, non-humans, and light families."

"Now, 8 years ago, this brilliant snowflake made this half ass prophecy about the defeat of Voldemort. A Voldemort herd this prophecy and concluded that it was you. He tracked down your family, murdered your parents and then shot the 'unstoppable' killing curse at you. It hit you in the fore-head and bounced back and 'killed' Voldemort." Erebus said sneering as he finally ended his monologue.

Iskander simply stared and looked blankly at the Red-and-black haired personality before he said. "Bloody Wonderful" Before he turned to the other three inhabitants of his mind.

"How do I leave here, I need my rest and, despite me being a 'all powerful 9 year-old' I need sleep"

The room filled with laughter before everything went black.

**Nyx:** End… time for class

(**Nox has already gone to his next class.**)

Midnight Phoenix ~ Nyx

-Over and out-


End file.
